El Contrato
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a sacrificar por amor? ¿Cuánto dolor podrías soportar? Elizabeth desea vengar a sus tíos, al coste que sea. Un demonio hambriento la observa desde las sombras. "-¿Qué está dispuesta a dar, Milady?" Elizabeth x Claude / Elizabeth x Sebastian / Elizabeth x Ciel ¿Quién se quedará con el corazón de la dama?
1. Un duro entrenamiento

**N/A:**** Ya, mátenme. Debo ir poco a poco con todas estas ideas... Es realmente insufrible, pero no me queda otra. NECESITABA escribir esto. Igualmente, decir que estoy re-escribiendo el siguiente capi de FyD, dadas ciertas circunstancias... Y sobre la "Saga Evil", he obtenido más información, me preguntaba si modificar la historia en consecuencia o no... Bueno, creo que mejor la dejo así. MOTHY es un tipo bastante enrevesado, y si debo esperar a que complete su gran historia... Me saldrán canas. Así que mejor dejo las cosas como están. Dado que este fandom (Kuroshitsuji) dispone de ****_demasiados_ fics yaoi, he decidido darles algo que leer a aquellos que (como yo) no se lleven muy bien con el género. NO HABRÁ NADA YAOI (excepto Grell Sutcliff, que a ese ya se le conoce... pero solo de su parte a los demás). Este es un fic básicamente multipairing, así que os animo a centraros en la pareja que deseéis. Bueno... Con la historia, situada justo la noche que la mansión Phantomhive ardió.**

**EDITO: He hecho varios cambios en este capítulo, así que os recomiendo releerlo antes de pasar al siguiente.**

**Lamento el inconveniente, pero mi musa así me lo exigió.**

**.**

**.**

**El Contrato**

**.**

**C1: Un duro entrenamiento**

.

La pequeña Lizzy (quien no tendría más de seis años) estaba tomando el té con su querida tía Angelina.

Rodeadas de las flores, la mujer conocida como "Madame Red" le confesó ciertas cosas a su querida sobrina.

-¿De qué están hechas las chicas, Tía Ann? -había preguntado la niña.

La mujer de rojo la miró por largos minutos, antes de dejar su taza de té delicadamente sobre la mesa.

-Oh, sin duda las chicas están hechas de azúcar, especias y todo lo que es lindo. Recuerda esto, pequeña Elizabeth: una dama debe ser _super-débil-y-__linda_ frente a su señor. Es la cosa más importante, ser una inocente e ingenua chica. Tu trabajo es sonreír y estar rodeada de cosas lindas, como en las canciones.

Siguieron bebiendo té, en silencio, mientras Madame Red observaba a su hermana, Rachel Durless de Phantomhive, que en esos momentos se encontraba al otro lado del jardín... Junto a su esposo y su hijo.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Madame Red volvió a mirar a su tierna sobrina. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, y se levantó.

La pequeña y dulce Lizzy imitó sus acciones, y miró con curiosidad a su tía.

_Había un deje de tristeza en su mirada..._

-Es por eso que –dijo Angelina Durless, poniendo una mano sobre los rubios cabellos de la niña-, tú deberías ser siempre así.

-¡Sí! -respondió la niña con felicidad, absorbiendo las palabras de su tía con prontitud-.

Y vio como en la cara de su tía se formaba una sonrisa, antes de que esta desapareciera entre las rosas. Seguía pensando en lo maravillosa que era...

-Elizabeth. Es hora.

Esa voz a sus espaldas... Frenó en seco todo adorable pensamiento en la mente de la niña. Frances Phantomhive de Middleford, la esposa del marqués Middleford y madre de la joven Lizzy, esperaba.

Y así, la pequeña dejó de ser una adorable damisela, para transformarse en una verdadera _genio_ en el arte de manejar espadas.

Sin vacilar, venció a todos sus oponentes.

Tristemente, la niña pensaba en la enorme diferencia entre bailar el vals y _danzar_ con una espada.

* * *

No mucho después, durante una visita a la Mansión Phantomhive, la pequeña-y-adorable Lizzy observó cómo su amado y prometido, Ciel Phantomhive, era desoladoramente derrotado por su madre.

-¡Tus piernas son débiles, Ciel!

-Bueno, está bien, dejemos eso por hoy –respondió Tanaka, el mayordomo.

La niña se acercó a su prometido, todo en ella adorable y dulce.

-Ahhh... Eso fue aterrador... -dijo el niño.

-Eso es porque Madre es muy estricta -respondió ella, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-La tía Frances es hermosa -dijo entonces su débil primo, con los ojos muy abiertos-, pero... una esposa así de fuerte... Eso me aterra.

Y esas palabras dejaron a la pequeña-y-adorable Lizzy totalmente congelada. Si su amado Ciel descubría que ella era igual de buena que su madre en el uso de la espada... ¿No la querría más?

-Estoy feliz de que tú seas la única quien vaya a ser mi esposa, Lizzy.

_Le dijo él_, con una cara verdaderamente adorable... Sin saber el impacto que tenían en su prometida, apenas un año mayor que él.

_Si Ciel quiere una mujer adorable, yo... Definitivamente me convertiré en una esposa que él pueda proteger._

Por ello se enfrentó a su madre, en cuanto esta la llamó para hacer sus prácticas diarias.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO!

El golpe llegó con tal rapidez que la pequeña no lo vió venir.

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que el sonido vibró por toda la habitación, y al pequeño y adorable cuerpecito de la _pequeña-y-adorable_ Lizzy le resultó increíblemente difícil seguir en pie... Consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

-Tú eres mi hija, quien se va a casar con un Phantomhive. ¡No voy a permitir que abandones tu entrenamiento!

La niña estaba al borde del llanto. Sujetaba con una _oh, tan delicada_ manito su mejilla dolorida, al tiempo que intentaba seguir enfrentando a su imponente madre.

-¡Yo no quiero practicar más con la espada! ¡Las espadas no son para nada lindas!

Y en ese instante la Marquesa Middleford se arrodilló frente a su pequeña niña, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo sé que es difícil, pero es por su bien y el tuyo... Tú lo entiendes, ¿No es así?

Le susurró al oído, con una voz ciertamente vulnerable. La niña finalmente dejó de contener las lágrimas y estas fluyeron sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

Ya en su décimo primer cumpleaños, su madre consideró adecuado que dejase de tomar sus pastillas diarias, aquellas que solía tomar justo antes de cenar, y poco después del amanecer.

Elizabeth se preguntaba por qué su tío Vincent la había visitado aquella noche, con una pulsera de plata como regalo.

Pero calló, y la aceptó sin molestarse en comentar la expresión preocupada que él lucía en el rostro.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a tener pesadillas -le dijo él, y ella quiso cortarle para indicar que nunca había tenido pesadillas, pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor-, solo gira las cunetas de la pulsera, ¿ves?

Lo hizo por ella, y al instante su vista se nubló y cayó dormida sobre su cama adoselada.

-Dulces sueños, pequeña -le pareció oír, antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad.

***Aquel fatídico Diciembre***

.

La joven Lizzy estaba feliz en sus habitaciones, admirando un pañuelo bordado, en el cual se distinguía perfectamente la inicial de su prometido, una hermosa "C" bordada por ella misma en uno de los extremos del pañuelo.

-Yo espero... Que a Ciel le guste su regalo de cumpleaños.

Su feliz instante imaginando la posible reacción de su prometido fue bruscamente interrumpido por Paula, una de las sirvientas de la mansión de su padre. El rostro de la sirvienta la desconcertó, pero sus palabras...

-¡JOVEN AMA! ¡LOS PHANTOMHIVE ESTÁN...!

El pañuelo hermosamente bordado, _hermosamente adorable_, cayó de sus blancas manos.

Su mundo se fragmentó en un millar de diminutos pedazos, al tiempo que su mente intentaba de forma desesperada negar la realidad que acababa de escuchar.

Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento desconocido, al tiempo que su mente se oscurecía, sumergida en una espesa nuble carmesí.

.

.

Corrió. Corrió ignorando los gritos de Paula, desestimando el hermoso y malditamente adorable pañuelo que yacía sobre el suelo de su habitación, corrió sintiendo cómo se dificultaba su respiración, como poco a poco su mente dejaba de controlar sus movimientos.

.

De forma puramente instintiva, tomó a su caballo -ya ensillado- y descuidadamente, sin importarle ni bledo y medio cómo se veía su ropa, galopó rauda hacia la Mansión Phantomhive.

Cuando llegó, y observó las llamas devorándolo todo, fue como si su alma se desgarrase.

_Yo quería ser adorable. Yo quería ser una esposa que él pudiese proteger... Y ahora, ¿De qué me sirve ser adorable? Tal vez... Si yo solo hubiese..._

La misma sensación de antes, esa que le impedía respirar bien y nublaba su vista, pareció explotar en su interior. Tan sumida estaba en sus propias reflexiones que no los percibió hasta que los tuvo _demasiado_ cerca.

-Oh, que niña tan adorable...

-Sería un sacrificio tan hermoso...

-Seguro que sigue virgen...

Palabras, palabras sin sentido alguno le llegaban a los oídos. Sus ojos, aún enturbiados por la neblina rojo carmesí, divisaron a tres hombres enmascarados, a pocos metros de ella.

_Sin dudar_, su cuerpo tomó sus propias decisiones._ Implacable, _manchó su hermoso vestido con el rojo absoluto de la sangre. _Todo sin vacilar ni un instante..._

-¡Lizzy!

Demasiado centrada en la pegajosa sustancia que goteaba de sus dedos, le costó horrores adivinar de quién era esa voz, cómo había rasgado así su vestido, e -incluso– dónde podría haber ido su caballo, el mismo que recordaba haber atado descuidadamente a una rama de aquel árbol a su derecha...

-¡Lizzy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz era urgente, como preocupada por algo.

Cuando su hermano mayor, Edward, se interpuso entre sus ojos y la ardiente Mansión, su agitada mente pudo conectar al fin la procedencia del sonido.

Miró su vestido rasgado... _Ellos intentaron desnudarme._

Miró la rama vacía... _Ellos espantaron a mi caballo._

Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, y el abanico trucado, con dagas surgiendo fuertes de él, a poca distancia... _Yo los maté a todos._

Y la ya no tan _pequeña-y-adorable_ Lizzy se echó a llorar allí mismo, ocultando su cara entre las ensangrentadas manos, cubiertas de guantes hechos jirones, rodeada de tres cadáveres.

* * *

"_Una esposa así de fuerte... Eso me aterra"_

* * *

-¡CIEEEEEL! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡_LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO_!

Y los brazos de su hermano la rodearon, abrazándola con fuerza. Sin que pareciera importarle cómo sus ropas de color crema se arruinaban por la sangre. Abrazándola... Como hiciera su madre aquella vez.

-Tranquila, Lizzy... Lizzy... Por favor, mírame... Lizzy... Por favor... ¡ELIZABETH ETHEL CORDELIA MIDDLEFORD!

Al escuchar su nombre completo, la joven se estremeció con fuerza, y miró a su hermano entre abundantes lágrimas, que caían sin control alguno de sus ojos.

-Ciel... Ciel ha... Él ha...

-Shh... Escúchame bien, hermanita -sonaba casi desesperado-. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer que paguen por esto. De verdad. Papá, mamá y yo te ayudaremos... Porque tú realmente amas a Ciel, ¿no?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

Edward asintió, mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda de su hermanita.

-Entonces, ¿Deseas vengarte?

-¡SÍ!

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de mirarla con una gélida expresión que ella no había visto jamás.

Sin darle tiempo a asustarse, rasgó el vestido de la pequeña–y ensangrentada–Lizzy. _Sin vacilar._

-Bien, pues desde ahora voy a ayudarte. No podrás vengarte siendo solo adorable. Así que... Prepárate, Lizzy.

.

***Tres semanas después, bosque a las afueras de la mansión Middleford***

.

Frances miraba a su hija desde la distancia.

Tras tenerla dos semanas encerrada en el sótano de la mansión, sin nada más que agua (con_ láudano_ diluido) y oscuridad (encadenada a dos de las cuatro paredes), había ordenado que la soltasen.

Y Elizabeth, tal vez siguiendo su instinto, había corrido hacia el bosque, donde llevaba ocultándose ya ocho días, sin que los asesinos a sueldo que habían contratado ella y su esposo hubiesen logrado matarla.

.

A lomos de su caballo, se internó entre el denso follaje.

.

.

.

.

Tardó muchas horas.

Pero finalmente la encontró, sobre la copa de un roble centenario, únicamente vestida con hojas y pieles, abrazada a las ramas más altas.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero para cuando Frances alzó el arco, lanzando una flecha en principio peligrosa, su hija ya se había puesto a salvo.

-Bien -dijo, lo bastante alto como para que ella pudiese escucharla-, te mantienes alerta.

-¿Madre?

La voz de la chica sonaba rasposa, por la anormalmente larga cantidad de tiempo sin emplearla.

-Sí. Vamos, muéstrame esas pieles. Veremos si has pasado la parte de supervivencia básica...

Cautelosa, Elizabeth bajó del roble.

Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más felinos, y parecía lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero Frances realmente quería ver si su hija había sido capaz de confeccionarse ropa adecuada.

Después de todo, sabía que había estado cazando para alimentarse...

.

.

Bajándose del caballo, examinó con detenimiento las pieles.

El trabajo estaba bien hecho, dando fe de un buen despellejamiento. Las uniones hechas a base de huesos y tendones, o incluso del propio cabello de los animales, delataban la habilidad y el tiempo de la autora que las confeccionó.

Inspeccionó también la fuente de agua de su hija -un conjunto de hojas que recogían el rocío matutino-, y su forma de cocinar a sus presas -calentando dos piedras mayormente planas con fuego que ella misma había logrado encender-.

Vio todo, y lo consideró bien hecho.

-Ahora estás lista para la siguiente fase -dijo Frances-. Te toca cazar como las panteras.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Elizabeth, desde su escondite, esperó pacientemente la llegada de su presa.

Frances Middleford había vuelto a enviar a asesinos a sueldo en pos de su hija, solo que esta vez sin armas.

Todo era parte del entrenamiento.

Si Elizabeth conseguía matar a aquellos tres hombres sin nada más que su cuerpo como arma, habría logrado completarlo, y acceder a la información de quién había ordenado asesinar a los Phantomhive.

Así, los emboscó uno a uno.

.

.

.

.

El primero fue relativamente fácil de matar.

Le atrajo con su cuerpo desnudo, y acto seguido le rompió el cuello.

Al segundo le atacó por la espalda, pero él contraatacó, lanzándola contra un árbol.

Elizabeth le dió una patada en los testículos, le rompió el cuello...

Y el tercero aprovechó ese momento para atacarla.

Se le tiró encima como un tren de carga, inmovilizándole las manos.

Pero él no había contado con la perseverancia de aquella pequeña pre adolescente.

La joven utilizó sus dientes para arrancarle un considerable pedazo de la piel del cuello.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Su atacante se alzó, gritando, golpeándola fuertemente en el proceso.

Ella se le tiró por la espalda, derribándole, antes de romperle el cuello con un rápido gesto.

.

.

.

.

Jadeante, no tardó en trepar a un árbol, atenta a cualquier señal que pudiese indicarle que alguien pretendía atacarla a distancia.

Y a salvo entre las ramas, se permitió el lujo de examinar sus heridas.

Tenía muchos moratones, y un leve rasguño en la frente -de haber sido lanzada contra un árbol-, pero nada grave.

Aunque sentía la bilis intentando subir por su garganta, y fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si no fuese la primera vez que hacía aquello.

-¡Elizabeth! -gritó su madre desde el suelo- ¡Has superado el entrenamiento básico!

La joven sonrió al fin, orgullosa, antes de reunirse con su madre, junto a los cadáveres.

-¿Y bien? -dijo la joven, nerviosa- ¿Quién dió la orden?

Su madre se mostró imperturbable.

-Antes de decirlo, debo comunicarte que tu padre y yo hemos estado buscando formas de matarla sin ser sospechosos de ello...

Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién fue? -volvió a preguntar.

-La reina Victoria -respondió su madre, completamente pálida, la ira brillando en sus ojos.

La joven Middleford cayó de rodillas, incapaz de asimilar aquellas palabras.

_¿Por qué?_ -era lo único que llenaba su mente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

***Lejos de allí, Ciel... (Dos meses después)***

-Joven Amo, hay una carta – el demonio le tendió una carta con el sello de la reina adornando el sobre, que su joven amo le dió de vuelta, para que la leyese por él-. Esto es... -dijo Sebastian Michaelis, tras leerla en voz alta- Debemos apresurarnos y tener algunas prendas confeccionadas para la audiencia.

Y el futuro nuevo Conde Phantomhive se preparó para asistir a su condecoración.

Condecoración que la misma reina Victoria dirigiría.

.

.

***Nuevamente en la mansión Middleford***

Frances de Middleford marchó hacia el palacio de Buckingham con su esposo, dejando atrás a su hija.

Elizabeth volvió a su habitación, mirando el osito azul, aquel que su tío le había regalado tras matar a su primer enemigo, y que siempre le había recordado a Ciel...

Lo abrazó con fuerza, recordando lo difícil que había sido recuperarlo, y aún si las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, se las tragó, dejó al osito, tomó sus espadas y se dirigió al jardín trasero a practicar...

Con su demonio mirándola en la distancia.

.

.

.

.

Claude Faustus miraba a su contratista con una sonrisa en los labios.

Seguía fingiendo ser su doctor, y de hecho tenía una habitación en la mansión Middleford, desde donde la observaba con cierto placer.

_Tenerla como contratista en sí_ había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en _mucho_ tiempo.

-Dulce, dulce niña... ¿Cuanta diversión me traerás?

Su desesperación, dolor y furia le habían atraído como la luz a las polillas...

-Veamos qué puedes hacer, _Elizabeth_...

.

.

**N/A:**** ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin terminé esto! Dios, me ha llevado su tiempo... Bueno, recalco... He tardado más de tres meses en finalizar este capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Vuelvo a disculparme por los cambios y el inconveniente de tener que releerse el capítulo, pero de no haberlos hecho me habría sido imposible continuar.**

**Espero que me perdonéis.**

-Láudano: medicamento común de la época, compuesto por vino blanco, opio y azafrán, utilizado para combatir dolores de todo tipo, que en grandes dosis podía tener efectos psicotrópicos.

_**Brytte**_


	2. Borrosos Recuerdos, Duras Verdades

**N/A:**** De acuerdo, aquí el siguiente capítulo... Realicé varios cambios en el primero, así que os recomiendo encarecidamente que los reviséis antes de leer este capítulo.**

**Olvidé comentar anteriormente que este fic está bastante influenciado por los juegos "American McGee's Alice" y "Alice Madness Returns". Así que habrá mucho gore, y escenas sensibles. También, dado que creo es más interesante así, que escribir una precuela (que dudo sería fácil de escribir), Elizabeth tendrá muchos flashbacks sobre su pasado. Muchas cosas pasan durante el tiempo que Ciel estuvo cautivo. Sobre eso. Me dí cuenta de que las fechas realmente no coincidirían, así que, usando la libertad de los fanfics, he prolongado la "desaparición" de Ciel.**

**Él seguirá librándose de su captores tras _el mes_, pero solo supongamos que esperó unos dos meses más para demostrarse vivo ante el mundo, habituándose a su nueva forma de vida, sin sus padres.**

**Es decir, gran parte de este capítulo se sitúa _antes_ del "Lejos de allí, Ciel..." en el capítulo anterior. Me disculpo por las posibles confusiones.**

**Espero que les guste, y gracias a todos por comentar.**

**.**

**C2 – Borrosos Recuerdos, Duras Verdades**

.

Tras el entrenamiento, Elizabeth había ido sintiéndose más y más extraña.

_Como si acabase de tener un sueño, extremadamente vívido, y fuese incapaz de recordarlo._

Acudía con frecuencia a la tumba de su tío Vincent, preguntándose silenciosamente cómo podría hacer caer a la gran reina Victoria.

Pero... _Había algo más._

Sentía, desde dentro, que culpar a la reina de todo no bastaba.

Como si el asesinato de los Phantomhive fuese un puzle y solo le hubiesen dado una pieza...

Pero sus padres parecían satisfechos con ello, así que se abstuvo de comentar nada en su presencia.

Supuso que para ellos era muchísimo más sencillo de esa forma.

_Tener a un único objetivo..._

Y... _Había algo extraño_, se dijo, _en su propia mente._

Se solía sentir ansiosa, y variaba de levantar grandes pesos sin dificultad a apenas ser capaz de levantar la cabeza, según el día.

Como si la muerte de sus seres queridos hubiese descolocado todo su sistema biológico, con un efecto posterior, dado que todos aquellos males habían pasado tras el primer mes de la muerte de sus familiares.

Los médicos dijeron que se debía a la excesiva cantidad de sangre que perdía en sus menstruaciones.

Elizabeth _solo sabía_ que había algo más.

_Algo que tal vez todo el mundo estuviese intentando ocultarle._

.

.

.

.

Frances _Phantomhive_ de Middleford había mostrado el _cambio_ más radical de todos, desde la muerte de su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino/futuro-hijo-en-ley.

Liz la veía ausentarse del mundo algunas veces, cuando creía estar sola, murmurando el nombre de su difunto hermano con voz rota y lágrimas no derramadas brillando en sus ojos.

Y se preguntaba _qué más_ podría estar ocultando su madre.

.

.

.

.

_Fue duro._

Tras el entrenamiento, la vida de Elizabeth fue cayendo en picado, lentamente al principio, estrepitosamente al final.

Era como si todo su ser se estuviese revelando, y los flashbacks de su tiempo con los Phantomhive la acosaban.

Solía tener pesadillas, de Ciel desmembrándose entre sus brazos, la sangre cubriendo los jardines de rosas, y brazos tirando de sus ropas...

Con el rostro de su tío permaneciendo en su mente.

Solo que no era la cara sonriente y cortésmente amable que recordaba haberle visto, como, _siempre_...

Era la cara que habría podido tener un científico loco ante su más exquisita creación.

Y por algún motivo, le era extremadamente conocida.

Aún si en sus recuerdos no había rastro de algo así.

.

.

.

.

Conoció al Sepulturero poco después del fin de su entrenamiento, aunque no le prestó mucha atención...

Cuando Elizabeth visitó, _sola_, la tumba de sus tíos y su prometido, el hombre volvió a acercarse, y esta vez obtuvo su completa atención.

-_Fu fu fu... ¿La pequeña Lady Middleford ha tenido éxito en sus intentos? Oh, querida, estarás contenta..._ -había dicho, saliendo de un agujero para ataúd cercano.

-¿Perdón? -respondió Elizabeth, confundida, y algo asustada por su repentina aparición.

Undertaker solo la miró, y se echó a reír como si hubiese contemplado algo muy gracioso.

_-¡Ju ju ju! ¡Realmente no recuerdas nada! ¡Ju ju ju! Pobre, pobre niña..._

Aquellas palabras, o más bien el tono de voz, pareció desbloquear un recuerdo en su memoria... Un recuerdo del que no había tenido siquiera constancia con anterioridad, como si se hubiese materializado de la nada.

_La inundó sin avisar._

* * *

-Pobre, pobre niña -decía Vincent Phantomhive, con aquella extraña expresión en la cara-... Mas sabes que lo hago por tu bien. Debes aprender esta lección, es sumamente importante... La _flexibilidad_, es un requisito indispensable... Junto a la _resistencia_.

Sentía las cadenas tirar de sus delicadas extremidades, lentamente pero con una fuerza innegable.

Quiso gritar, pero _conocía_ cuál sería su castigo si mostraba cualquier señal de dolor, así que solo se esforzó por mantener el rostro neutro.

-Me romperé -dijo, intentando mantener el dolor fuera de su voz-. Me está estirando mucho...

Los ojos de su tío y mentor brillaban, como si estuviese observando un magnífico espectáculo.

-Oh, no dejaré que eso pase. Ahora, mírame atentamente y empieza a contar hasta veinte. En francés.

Y así lo hizo, sin dejar que su voz vacilase, aún si las cadenas eran insoportablemente tirantes y sentía como si su cuerpo se fuese a partir en dos.

En momentos como aquel, cuando el amable Vincent dejaba paso a su versión cruel y sádica, a Elizabeth le habría gustado invertir sus posiciones, y ver si le gustaba ser _estirado como los dulces de regaliz, o cortado, o ahogado, o..._

* * *

Recobró sus sentidos bruscamente.

Estaba acostada dentro de un ataúd de seda y raso, sin la tapa puesta, y Undertaker la miraba divertido desde un extremo de su campo visual.

Se levantó con un jadeo, luchando por salir del ataúd, y forzándose a contener la bilis que amenazaba con subirle por el esófago.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué ha...? _**¿Qué ha sido eso?**_

Undertaker sonrió traviesamente, medio ocultando el rostro tras sus largas mangas negras.

-_Un recuerdo, fu fu fu. Uno de los muchos que te has forzado a olvidar... Oh, querida, dudaba que serías capaz de hacerlo, pero veo que tienes dotes increíbles en el auto engaño..._

Frunció el ceño.

_¿Un recuerdo?_

_**¿Un recuerdo?**_

_Aquello... Solo podía ser una horrible pesadilla._

-_Mientras te niegues a recordar, pequeña, tu mente seguirá deteriorándose, y ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar? Vincent Phantomhive me caía bien... Por eso... Voy a ayudarte un poco, ¿sí?_

Tomó en sus manos un extraño polvo azulado, y de un soplo se lo tiró encima.

Elizabeth gritó ante el abrasivo contacto, cuando partes de su mente que desconocía parecieron despertar... E inundarla con los horribles recuerdos.

* * *

***~Dos días después~***

-Pobrecita.

-Enloquecer así... Debió ser horrible.

-Dicen que su familia está destrozada.

-Aunque... ¿No es romántico? Amaba tanto a su prometido que, al morir él, perdió la cordura...

Las dos enfermeras seguían parloteando, ignorando a la chica que yacía tumbada sobre la cama, como un mero cadáver.

Hacía poco que le habían re inyectado el sedante que la mantenía en esa especie de "limbo" entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

La historia era simple.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford había sido encontrada, una fría noche de Diciembre, desangrándose junto a la tumba de sus difuntos tíos y primo.

Al parecer -según el sepulturero, que para suerte de la familia la había encontrado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde-, la chica había caído en un súbito estado de psicosis, casi desgarrándose las venas con una de sus pinzas para el pelo, gritando _"¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!"_ en el proceso.

Ya en el hospital, atendidas sus heridas, su familia intentó razonar con ella.

Pero parecía haberse sumido en alguna especie de alucinación permanente, clamando a gritos por una muerte que nadie le quería dar.

Así que, temiendo por su seguridad, la internaron ese mismo día en el Asilo Psiquiátrico Rutledge.

El lugar que, sin ellos saberlo, era lo más parecido al infierno para alguien mentalmente inestable.

.

.

.

.

Perdida entre sus recuerdos, acosada por las constantes "alucinaciones", y aquellos extraños seres que de pronto era capaz de ver, incluso dentro de las personas, Elizabeth finalmente colapsó, y su alma se fraccionó en tres conflictivos pedazos, bajo las miradas sardónicas y los comentarios hirientes de sus "cuidadores" del psiquiátrico.

* * *

_Quien soy, pese a todo:_ Elizabeth.

_Aquella que algunos deseaban que fuese:_ Ethel.

_Quien **yo** habría querido ser:_ Cordelia.

* * *

Alexis y Frances se miraban sin verse realmente, cada uno situado a un extremo de la larga mesa.

Edward se había aislado en su habitación, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

Todos compartían aquel desgarrador sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

_Elizabeth... Ella ha... Ella intentó... Suicidarse..._

* * *

Tal vez no habrían debido culparse, pues realmente nadie habría sido capaz de prever la respuesta de la chica al entrenamiento -entre la familia creían que su situación era a causa de este-... Pero no podían dejar de hacerlo.

-Alexis... _Alexis..._ ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a mi niña?

La voz de la omnipresentemente estricta Frances sonaba, por vez primera, rota.

-Debí... Debí haber sabido...

-No -interrumpió el marqués-. Nadie habría podido... _Suponer_ que el entrenamiento la sumiría en ese estado. Tal vez fue... Tal vez fue descubrir...

-_¿Aquello?_ -Frances lo pensó un momento, rememorando la reacción de su hija al descubrir lo de la reina- Sí... Es muy... Muy posible.

El marqués Middleford se removió incómodo en su silla, recordando a su vez la leve resistencia que había puesto su hija al ser internada en el Rutledge, o más bien la _mirada_ en sus ojos cuando ellos solo se quedaron mirando mientras la forzaban a entrar en su blanca habitación acolchada.

La mejor, por supuesto, y ella tenía acceso a los mejores tratamientos disponibles, aún si ninguno parecía tener resultado.

Y no le quitaba la culpa y el horror de saber que su pequeña niña estaba encerrada en un asilo psiquiátrico, y él había dejado que aquello ocurriese... Aún peor...

Que él la había engañado para que entrase.

-¿Crees que esté bien? ¿Crees que las enfermeras están cuidando bien de nuestra niña?

Frances había sufrido un horrible golpe, al ver a su hija deteriorarse de aquella forma. Ya se sentía culpable por no haberle dado una infancia inocente y adorable, pero...

* * *

_Ella había permitido... Ella había aceptado... Los fármacos... Y la pulsera..._

_Vincent, ¿qué he hecho?_

* * *

Alexis, ignorando los verdaderos pensamientos de su esposa, solo pudo musitar:

-Bueno... Les pagamos mucho para que así lo hagan, ¿no?

Mas aquellas palabras no los libraron de la culpa que amenazaba con ahogarlos.

* * *

"_Yo dejé que **él** destruyese tu infancia... _

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ruin, obligándote a pasar por algo tan similar... al infierno que con **él** viviste?_

_Después de que lo hubieses olvidado..._

* * *

Edward abrazaba contra su pecho una foto de su hermana.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, porque... _Si tan solo hubiese podido ayudarla..._

Recordó la última vez que la había visto, a penas una semana después de ser internada en el asilo psiquiátrico Rutledge...

***~Flasback~***

Elizabeth yacía, quieta, bajo las impolutas sábanas blancas, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo.

Parecía tan... _Calmada_.

-¿Lizzy? ¿Está... Está bien que me acerque?

-Señorito Middleford -respondió una enfermera, manteniéndose a sus espaldas-, lady Elizabeth no suele responder.

Tragó saliva, y se acercó lentamente.

Cuando no estaba a más de medio metro de la cama, ella fijó en él sus ojos verde jade, como si le estuviese clavando cuchillos.

Edward se paró en seco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sentía el tejido acolchado bajo los pies, pues había tenido que quitarse los zapatos al entrar en la acolchadamente blanca habitación.

La "cama" en sí, sobre la cual yacía su hermana, era básicamente un colchón fijado al esponjoso suelo, con sábanas de raso blancas.

No habían ventanas, solo luces blancas que a penas sobresalían del techo.

* * *

_-Es por su propio bien_ -había dicho el doctor Bumble cuando sus padres habían preguntado por la habitación-_. Es una paciente con una alta tendencia a auto __lesionarse, así que intentamos no darle facilidades en ese aspecto._

* * *

A Edward, sin embargo, le parecía sumamente deprimente.

Su hermana debería estar rodeada de flores y colores, no de un impoluto y acolchado entorno blanco.

_¡Ni siquiera podía ver el sol!_

Elizabeth seguía matándole con la mirada.

Sus ojos vacíos habían adquirido un tono psicótico, y en un parpadeo estaba sobre él, apretando su garganta con fuerza, sin preocuparle que uno de los tirantes de su camisón blanco estuviese cayendo por su hombro izquierdo.

Edward jadeó, buscando el aire que ya no era capaz de respirar, y al instante siguiente cinco fornidos enfermeros apartaban a su hermana de él.

Ella se debatió, pero la habían apresado con fuerza, y una enfermera acudió en el acto a ayudar al atónito heredero del marqués Middleford.

-¡Señorito Middleford! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Oh, dios, le dijimos que era peligrosa... _¡Doctor Bumble! ¡Doctor Bumble!_

El hombre, tan alto y espigado como siempre, no tardó en acudir, con una jeringuilla en la mano.

Elizabeth había quedado laxa en brazos de sus captores, pero al verle redobló sus esfuerzos por liberarse.

-_¡ESTÁ VIVO!_ -gritó, desesperada-_ ¡CIEL ESTÁ VIVO, Y YO NO ESTOY LOCA!_

-Sí, sí, querida, por supuesto -le respondió el doctor, acercándose tranquilamente. Los enfermeros fornidos que sujetaban a Elizabeth bien podrían haber sido gladiadores en la antigua roma-. Pero sabes que la violencia es un límite infranqueable. ¿Ves lo que le has hecho a tu pobre hermano? Si la enfermera Pris no hubiese llamado a los chicos, le habrías matado.

-S-Señor Bumble -intentó decir el joven Middleford-. Mi hermana jamás...

El doctor se giró hacia él, examinando fríamente la postura del joven contra la pared acolchada en la que se había apoyado.

-Señorito Middleford, su hermana sufre graves casos de psicosis y alucinaciones. Solo escúchela. Clama que su difunto primo sigue vivo.

Elizabeth lloraba desesperada, aún intentando soltarse de los hombres que la apresaban como firmes cadenas de acero.

-_**¡NO ESTOY LOCA!** ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡CIEEEL! ¡CIEL! ¡AYÚDAME!_

El doctor Bumble indicó con un gesto a los enfermeros que extendiesen el brazo derecho de la joven, y uno de ellos presionó cerca del codo, donde las venas se hicieron drásticamente visibles.

Elizabeth siguió gritando, como estuviesen a punto de matarla, hasta que el doctor le inyectó lo que fuese que llevase la jeringuilla.

Entonces, se debatió una última vez, como el pez que salta buscando oxígeno sobre la alfombra, antes de caer laxa de nuevo en los brazos de los enfermeros.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió a mirar a su hermano, y él se sintió como la peor de las ratas al leer lo que decía aquella mirada.

* * *

"_Me has traicionado"_

* * *

***~Fin Flashback~***

¿Cómo podía haberle fallado así?

.

.

.

.

Claude Faustus no tuvo problemas para deslizarse en la habitación de la paciente nº12 del asilo psiquiátrico privado Rutledge, cuyo verdadero nombre era Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford.

Con su perfecto disfraz de doctor, todas las puertas estaban abiertas para él.

Había observado la deliciosa decadencia de la joven, lamiéndose los labios ante el fuerte y excitante aroma de su alma que, según pasaba el tiempo y ella recordaba más de su verdadero pasado, se volvía más y más delicioso.

Como un buen vino, valía la pena esperar por ella.

Aún si sabía que su alma era intocable, que ella se hallaba más allá del límite permitido.

Se acercó a su cama, y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

Sedada como estaba, a ella le era imposible hacer algo más que mirarle, y Claude se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría falta para que los enfermeros, o incluso los mismos doctores, decidiesen aprovecharse de la chica, que no podría pasar de los once años.

-Oh, mi adorable niña... ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Ira? ¿Sientes dolor?

Le dió un leve beso en los labios, con el único propósito de deslizar en ella parte de su poder demoníaco, anulando en parte el efecto de la morfina.

Las pupilas de la chica adquirieron un tamaño más similar al normal, dejando de parecer alfileres perdidos en un mar esmeralda.

-Ciel... -fue capaz de murmurar, tan débilmente que de no ser un demonio, Claude no la habría escuchado.

-Shh -dijo él, sellando con su índice los hermosos labios de ella-. Lo sé, pequeña. Él está vivo.

Las pupilas de Elizabeth se dilataron todo lo que la excesiva miosis (característica por la desproporcionada administración de sedantes) le permitió.

Su corazón quiso acelerarse, pero la diaria dosis de morfina seguía afectándola, así que se limitó a mirar al hombre que ante ella se inclinaba, o más exactamente, a sus enloquecedores ojos dorados, que fueron derivando a un profundo rojo carmesí, con la esperanza que había surgido en su pecho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, pequeña Elizabeth? ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí? Puedo salvarte... Si me dejas.

El demonio pasó las manos de negras uñas sobre las muñecas de la joven, emitiendo una leve luz violácea.

Las heridas se desvanecieron a su paso, y cuando le quitó los vendajes, alzándolas para que ella pudiese verlas, la piel volvía a ser perfecta e impoluta, como si nunca hubiese intentado desgarrarse las venas.

La morfina iba cediendo poco a poco su control sobre el delgado cuerpo de la niña pre adolescente, hasta que ella pudo al fin levantar un poco la cabeza.

Claude seguía sonriéndole.

-Por la venganza que ansiáis... Por el conocimiento que te ha sido negado... ¿Qué está dispuesta a dar, Milady?

La mirada verde esmeralda se tornó oscura, iracunda.

-Todo -fue la rasposa respuesta.

La sonrisa del demonio se volvió depredadora, y su forma humana se diluyó, mas aquel hecho no fue sorprendente para la chica, que le había visto tal cual era desde el principio.

-Oh, querida, tu favor será suficiente.

Y Claude colocó su mano izquierda justo bajo la delgada cicatriz vertical que ella tenía bajo el ombligo, dejando allí su marca.

Elizabeth, extrañamente, no gritó ni una vez...

* * *

El doctor Angus Bumble fue reemplazado por Claude Faustus, quien se encargó de cuidar de su "paciente", sin importarle las presiones del director del asilo psiquiátrico, que insistía en la necesidad de mantener a la joven Middleford fuertemente sedada, y bajo la tutela del Rutledge.

-Son órdenes de la reina -había terminado diciendo-. Debemos mantener a la chica Middleford encerrada y con el estatus de loca en la frente, para evitar que sus padres hagan locuras.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, el director había sido hallado en un perdido callejón, degollado, por un presunto asaltante nocturno.

* * *

Y tras dos engorrosos meses encerrada en aquel lugar infernal, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford lograba salir del Asilo Psiquiátrico Rutledge, bajo la impecable tutoría del Doctor Faustus, que obtuvo un lugar permanente en la mansión Middleford.

Y ella fue recuperando gran parte de los recuerdos que su tío Vincent y su madre habían intentado borrar.

.

.

.

.

Recordar los tiempos pasados era duro, pero ante el demonio que la había salvado, resultaba imposible negar las memorias que acudían, fugaces, tras sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Elizabeth solía sentarse todas las mañanas en el mullido sofá que tenía el estudio de su "doctor", y el demonio la ayudaba a recordar lentamente todo cuanto la habían forzado a olvidar...

Aún si el resultado de tales intentos la dejaba llorando, destrozada, el pulido suelo de mármol, con el corazón en la garganta, dolorido, al saber de todas aquellas desgracias que se había visto obligada a soportar.

.

.

.

.

-Ciel está vivo -dijo Edward pocos días después, hallándose su hermana en el jardín-. Al parecer, estuvo... Secuestrado, o algo así. Lizzy...

-No te disculpes -fue la cortante respuesta-. No importa.

-Pero...

-Dije que no importa.

Elizabeth tomó una rosa azul entre sus dedos, sin importarle que las espinas la hiciesen sangrar, e inhaló su embriagador aroma.

Aquellas rosas habían florecido prácticamente de la nada, el mismo día que Elizabeth fue dada de alta en el Rutledge.

Como si la naturaleza hubiese querido darle la bienvenida.

* * *

"_Las rosas azules simbolizan el misterio o el logro de lo imposible._

_Signos de juventud, otorgadoras de deseos._

_Exquisitas, delicadas, diferentes y especiales..._

_**Por ello las rosas azules os definen a la perfección, Milady...**_"

-había dicho Claude Faustus, entregándole un ramo recién cortado.

* * *

Ella sabía que en verdad no eran ningún milagro.

Eran un regalo del demonio, por el contrato que habían formado.

Se giró hacia su hermano, con una falsa pero convincente sonrisa en los labios.

-No pasa nada, Eddy. Tras la condecoración, iré a visitarle. Y le daré un gran abrazo... ¿No crees que será lindo?

Edward la miró, inseguro durante algunos momentos.

-C-Claro...

* * *

***Dos días después de la condecoración***

-No sé lo que haya podido pasar con Ciel... -dijo ella, doblando el codo, y sujetando el algodón alcoholizado sobre el pinchazo- Pero no me gustaría que supiese de ti, ni del Rutledge, no por ahora.

Claude Faustus dejó la jeringuilla hipodérmica de vuelta en su estuche, tras esterilizarla, antes de girarse de vuelta hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Como deseéis, Milady.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, mirándose los pies.

-¿Es necesario? -dijo por último- La morfina...

El demonio rió brevemente.

-Durante dos meses, querida, habéis estado sometida a grandes cantidades de morfina. Si tal sustancia fuese retirada de golpe, vuestro cuerpo humano sin duda sufriría. Iré inyectándoos dosis cada vez menores. En unas semanas tal vez pueda dejar de inyectárosla.

Ella asintió, le dejó vestirla de nuevo con su hermoso vestido violeta, que le apretaba los pechos (de por ahora una no-tan-linda talla 90 A), y la joven salió en una berlina de camino a la mansión Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

Ciel estaba más pequeño.

Su delgadez era casi preocupante, pero cuando mis ojos cayeron sobre el parche que ocultaba su ojo derecho, tuve que contenerme para no gritar.

Las depravaciones en él cometidas parecían enlazadas en el símbolo del demonio que el parche ocultaba.

Le abracé con fuerza, llorando un poco, convenciéndome de que él seguía allí, que no era otro de los espejismos que me habían acosado en el Rutledge.

-¡Oh, Ciel, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!

Había forzado mi voz a su clásico tono aniñado, pero las palabras eran ciertas.

Con él vivo, al alcance de mis brazos, todo el horror que había recordado sufrir a manos de su padre parecía reducir su presa sobre mi alma.

Abrí los ojos, aún abrazándole -él me devolvía el abrazo lánguidamente, casi con desgana-, y vi al mayordomo...

Al demonio que había salvado a mi primo.

El demonio que lo había traído de vuelta hasta mí.

Y se lo agradecí todo con la mirada, sin saber si realmente podría importarle.

Aún si se suponía que con el tiempo devoraría el alma de mi querido primo... Me había permitido tener más tiempo con él.

_Aquel instante me juré que sería el tipo de esposa capaz de proteger a Ciel._

Me curaría, Claude iba a ayudarme con ello.

Y entonces, tal vez, podría darle algo de felicidad a mi torturado primo.

_Te amo, Ciel Phantomhive..._

**N/A: Para la experiencia de Elizabeth en el Rutledge, no solo me basé en los juegos "American McGee's Alice" y "Alice: Madness Returns", si no también en el trato que se daba a los pacientes en tales instituciones descrito en la novela de Charles Reade "Hard Cash". Con este capítulo se cierra la introducción.**

**Lizzy tiene once años, Ciel diez.**

-Miosis: empequeñecimiento de las pupilas, que suele ser normal en ciertos casos (aumento de la luminosidad) o puede causado por ciertas sustancias.

**En la época victoriana, la morfina era muy utilizada como medicamento, sin que se tuviesen muy en cuenta sus propiedades adictivas, por derivar del opio.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
